Eternal Senshi IV: Return of the Vampires
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: Several months after ES:III darkness begins to rise up again, this time in the form of old enemies. Can the Senshi and Guardians defeat them with the help of a new ally? Or will they be forced to lose someone close to save the world? T for future chapters
1. Arrival of a New Senshi! Sailor Akari!

Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, exhibit D...

That's right my friends, this is part IV of Eternal Senshi! This is more of a filler I wrote to segue into part V of the series, where it (for now at least) ends.

Elphie Muse: Thank whatever gods there are...

But that does not mean I'm taking a break from writing...though I will be working more on school stuff first. But we're getting off topic. Let's get to the disclaimer and read.

All canon characters from the original Sailor Moon works do not belong to me. If they did, I wouldn't have to do disclaimers. Also, the character of Akira, the Starlight Guardian, belongs to RunningStorm. All other characters, including the plot, belong to me so don't steal them.

Now on with the show...er...fic! Dozo!

* * *

Tenno Kaijin blinked behind the glare of his mirrored sunglasses. A smile was on his face as the sun glared off of the snow. He wore a pair of thick black pants, black boots, and an open dark blue jacket with a long white sleeve shirt underneath. His hair was much longer than it had been several months ago, to the dismay of Michiru. It reached halfway down his back and was tied back. A pair of silver hoop earrings hung in each of his ears, and one hanging from his left cartilage. A silver chain necklace hung from his neck, a pendant with what looked like three intersecting crescent moons on the chain. Black gloves covered his hands and a snowboard was tucked under his left arm.

"You sure you want to do this?" Taiyo Kira asked. She was wearing a pair of white snow pants, white boots, and a white winter jacket. Black gloves covered her hands, her right arm leaning on her snowboard. A pair of ski goggles rested atop her golden blonde hair.

Kai smiled and pulled a white skullcap on his head. "Yeah. Besides, it's the only way down."

"I think she's afraid of embarrassing you," Meioh Reno jibed.

Tenno Kori jabbed the Time Guardian in the ribs. "That's just you slowpoke," she retorted.

"You four just gonna talk or go down?" Meioh Kikan demanded.

"Talking's all they do," Seiya Chibi-Usa giggled.

"Then I'm out of here," Kaioh Suiren said, pushing off with her ski poles. Chibi-Usa and Kikan followed.

Kai smiled and tossed his battered, old jacket off. He tossed his board down and clicked his feet into place. With a single jump he began sliding down the hill, the wind whipping over his skin and through his tied back hair. The others followed; enjoying the precious freedom they had gotten from their musical career.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Taiki walked down the street, amazed at how well the Star Guardians were doing. They were internationally known in just a few short months and had already sold more copies than the Three Lights had.

"You all right?" Hikari asked. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants, an untucked red shirt, and her black and red leather jacket. Black boots covered her feet.

The Starlight smiled. "Yeah. Just amazed at how well Kai and the others are doing," he answered. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a winter coat with a pair of black boots.

Hikari nodded. "I know. I don't think any of us expected them to do so well so soon. I'm just glad they're all happy."

Taiki nodded. He looked at the half vampire and studied her for a moment. He had been amazed when she told him what she really was. He had been even more amazed by how caring she was and determined to make up for her past. Screams caused them to turn around. Several figures in black were attacking several innocent bystanders.

"Go," Hikari said and ran for the attackers as Taiki ducked into an alleyway. She tackled an attacker to the ground and was viciously hurled away. The half vampire rolled to her feet and stared in shock. "It can't be…" she whispered. "You can't be here!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

The figures turned to her, their eyes cold. "You know of real vampires human?" one asked in an amused voice.

"Perhaps we should take you to the mistress to be turned," one suggested.

"There is something familiar about this human," another said.

"Leave here now while you can," Hikari said.

The five vampires chuckled in amusement as they surrounded her. "What makes you think you can take us all on? You can barely take on one."

"She could always have help," a voice said. The vampires turned and saw Sailor Star Maker watching them.

"Like we're afraid of one Sailor Senshi," the first sneered.

"She's not the only one you have to be afraid of," Hikari said. She leapt forward and her front leg shot out in a front kick. It caught the lead vampire by surprise and he fell backwards.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker cried, striking two vampires with the attack. They screamed in pain and fell to the ground, severely burned.

Hikari blocked a fury of punches, barely able to keep up. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she was pressed back. _They're too strong for me…which means she's back… _she thought as her back hit a wall of a building. _This isn't good…_ An uppercut sent her sprawling into the snow with a grunt. She pushed herself onto her back and a vampire grabbed her jacket, hauling her to her feet.

"Now I remember who you are. You are the traitor," he sneered. "You're coming with us."

"Like hell I am," she returned. She rammed her head into his nose and he released her as crimson fluid stained the white snow.

"Get out of here!" Maker yelled at her, blocking a punch from a vampire.

"Not without you!" she returned. The vampire with the broken nose grabbed her and hurled her through a window to an empty office building. She grunted as her back slammed into the wall. _I have to do something to stop them! If I don't…the others will have no idea what could happen… _she thought as she pushed herself up. She looked up right as the vampire with the broken nose and the two burnt ones came crashing in.

Hikari clenched her fists, ready to fight when a white light filled the room and vaporized the three vampires. The half vampire watched as a man with slick black hair dressed in complete black appeared. He turned to Hikari, his dark eyes warm.

"Dracul…" Hikari whispered.

"Hikari," he said in a suave, caring voice.

"You're dead…" she said softly.

He nodded. "The time for you to amend for the past misdeeds you have committed has come."

She frowned. "But…I did those things in your name…you're evil…aren't you?"

"I was corrupted by the Vampire Queen. My death at the hands of the Sailor Senshi freed me from that corruption. I once fought for the Silver Millennium."

Hikari felt as though she could trust her father. "So…why are you here?"

"To give you your power," he said.

"Power?"

"As a Sailor Senshi."

"There's already a Sailor Senshi for Uranus," she pointed out.

"You are not to become the Senshi of Uranus, but rather the Senshi of Light."

The half vampire stared at him. "The Senshi of Light? I'm part vampire and not all vampires like the light," she said.

"Because they have been corrupted by darkness and fear the light. You are meant to lead them," he said. "The other Senshi's powers come from planets and stars. Yours comes from everything. All the planets. All the stars. Every emotion. You have done terrible things but you strive to make up for them! That is the beam of light that our people need! Sailor Moon…no…future Neo Queen Serenity is right. Everyone can live in peace. But the vampires must be shown the way!"

Hikari nodded. "I'll do my best," she said.

Dracul smiled. "I know you will my daughter." He faded away and was replaced with a silver henshin pen.

The half vampire slowly reached out and wrapped her fingers around the base of the pen. It began glowing brightly and the words appeared in her mind. "Akari Crystal Power! Make UP!" (Light)

A bright light surrounded her and slowly faded away. Standing in Hikari's place was Sailor Akari. Instead of the traditional Senshi fuku that the others wore, she wore a pair of black and dark red leather boots that nearly reached her knees, black and dark red baggy pants, a black shirt under a dark red leather tunic, and a black belt was clasped around her waist. Dark red gloves that covered her fingers three quarters of the way were attached to dark red leather bracers. A silver tiara rested on her head, a sideways crescent moon attached to the tiara. Her dark hair now had dark red highlights as it fell loosely around her shoulders.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Maker weakly pushed herself up, a few cuts marring her face. She glared at the two remaining vampires. "This is not good," she murmured.

"I'd stop if I were you," a voice said. Maker looked up as a figure came into view. The figure wore a pair of black and dark red leather boots that nearly reached her knees, black and dark red baggy pants; a black shirt under a dark red leather tunic, and a black belt was clasped around her waist. Dark red gloves that covered her fingers three quarters of the way were attached to dark red leather bracers. A silver tiara rested on her head, a sideways crescent moon attached to the tiara. Her dark hair now had dark red highlights as it fell loosely around her shoulders.

"Who…who are you?" Maker asked.

"I am the beam of light that will redeem my people. I was born from darkness but I stand for light. I am Sailor Akari!" the figure introduced as the Inner and Outer Senshi ran up with the remaining two Starlights and Akira.

"Maker!" Akira exclaimed. He bent down and helped his twin up. "Daijoubu?"

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Shomei Beam!" Akari yelled, shooting her fist out (Illumination). A beam of light shot from her hand and destroyed the two vampires.

"We could have healed them!" Moon cried.

Akari turned and looked at Moon. "They were too far gone to the darkness Sailor Moon," she said. "They cared only for feasting on blood, nothing else."

"Who…who are you?" Mars asked.

"Sailor Akari," she replied.

Maker studied the new Senshi carefully. _Masaka_! (Impossible) "You know much about vampires Akari," she said.

"I know," the Light Senshi answered.

Maker smiled. "As you should since you're half one…Hikari," she said.

"Nani?" the others demanded. (What)

Akari smiled and undid her transformation. Uranus stared in bewilderment. "But…how?" she asked.

Hikari told them how the henshin pen appeared before and that upon touching it she had become Sailor Akari. She left out the part of how Dracul appeared before her, not feeling comfortable with the others knowing just yet.

* * *

I know, short. But there'll be another chapter tomorrow, I promise. Until then, drop me a review to keep me partly sane this semester at college...please? I'll give you cookies...they're chewy chocolate chip goodness! 


	2. Kaijin's Suffering

Cash welcome, credit cards and checks not...

Yet another fun-filled...or pain-filled...I forget which...chapter! I hope everyone likes it.

With all that said, on with the fic!

Let me check...nope. Official stuff still isn't mine...neither is Akira who belongs to RunningStorm...

Now on with the fic!

* * *

**Last time on _Sailor Survivor_...wrong fic...sumimasen!**

_Hikari told them how the henshin pen appeared before and that upon touching it she had become Sailor Akari. She left out the part of how Dracul appeared before her, not feeling comfortable with the others knowing just yet._

* * *

Kaijin stretched as he and the other six exited the boarding ramp. "They better have a damn good reason for cutting our vacation short," he grumbled. They made their way down to the baggage claim and got their things. They then walked outside and headed for Kai's car when a swarm of shadows surrounded them. 

"Well this can't be good," Reno muttered.

"You think?" Kikan shot back at her brother.

"Only one of you needs to come with us," one of the figures said.

"I don't think so," Kori said.

"We only want the Legendary Guardian," another said as they flitted from shadow to shadow.

Kai arched a brow. "For what purpose?" he inquired.

The figures stopped and all seemed to look at Kai. "You'll see Guardian," they laughed, elongated canines glinting in the streetlights.

"What are they?" Suiren asked.

"Vampires…" Kai said. "Since they know who we are…" The others nodded in agreement. He and Reno turned into their Guardian forms.

"Tempest Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Phoenix Sun Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Make UP!"

"Moon Crisis! Make UP!"

"Get the boy!" the lead vampire ordered.

Arashi summoned the Wind Naginata and easily spun it in his hand. "So let's get this party started." He and the others went back to back as Neo Pluto hit the alert button on her communicator.

They began fighting, eventually being broken apart by the vampires. Arashi rolled to his feet as he was thrown violently into an alley. He turned and faced the two vampires that followed him in.

_This is not good… _he thought, eyeing the two warily.

The vampires slowly began walking towards him, forcing him to go further back into the alley. Without warning a vampire leapt out from behind him. Arashi hurled the vampire off of him and the other two charged in. The Guardian deflected their attacks with the naginata. One slipped past his guard and knocked him down.

Arashi grunted in pain as he sliced his arm on something sharp on the ground. He glared at the vampires as one kicked the naginata away. "Space Sword Blaster!" a voice yelled. The vampires leapt clear of Uranus' attack and vanished into the night.

"You all right?" Neptune asked as Arashi rose to his feet.

"I'll live," he said, wiping the blood off on his arm. "Just a scratch. No bites."

"Let's get to the others," Uranus said. The three ran forward, Arashi pausing long enough to grab his weapon.

The trio exited the alley and saw that Moon and the others had already taken care of the remaining vampires. "What were they after?" Akira asked.

"Me," Arashi said. "Though they didn't say why."

"Why would they be after you?" Fighter asked.

"You mean aside from the fact that my parents helped bring them down when they first showed up?" Arashi asked.

"He has a point," Tempest said. "They could be after him for revenge."

"But if that's the case, why not you too?" Mercury inquired.

"Hikari might know something," Maker suggested. "I'll talk to her." The others nodded and they slowly dispersed, leaving in groups just in case the vampires decided to attack them again.

_Several months later…_

Kai walked down the street, ball cap pulled low over his face and sunglasses hiding his eyes. He walked into a building and down a corridor past numerous people as announcements came over the PA system. He came to a halt in a small room and approached a glass window.

"I'm here to see Doctor Naosu," Kai said to the woman seated in front of the computer and window.

"Ah, right on time," a voice said. Kai looked over and saw the elderly doctor motioning him to come over. He did so and the two walked into an office.

Kai nervously wetted his lips. "You said the test results would be in today," he began, sitting down.

Naosu nodded and eased herself down into her chair. "They are. And they are confidential as well. Only you and I will know, no one else." She pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to Kai.

He stilled his trembling hands and took it. He slowly opened it and slid a piece of paper out. He quickly scanned the words. Naosu watched as the test results slipped from Kai's hands and fell to the ground.

The Guardian buried his head in his hands, tears sliding down his face. "How?" he whispered. "I never…this can't be happening…"

Naosu bowed her head before she looked at him to compose herself. "A simple cut or prick from an old, discarded needle could have done it…I don't know. The important thing is we've caught it early enough to start prevention."

He looked up at her, sorrow on his face. "Prevention?"

"To keep this from becoming full blown AIDS Tenno-san. I'll immediately write a prescription for a drug regimen that should slow if not fully prevent this from becoming AIDS. And you need to seriously consider letting your parents know; they have a right to. But that decision is yours."

Kai slowly nodded. "When…when will the medicine be ready?"

Naosu rose to her feet. "I'll go get you a month's worth right now. We'll see how well it's working then adjust the dosage accordingly." She left the room for several long minutes. She returned and placed several bottles on her desk. "It's imperative that you take these everyday at the same time."

He nodded. "I know. I miss one and the virus could start building a resistance."

"Right. I also have some flyers here for some support groups if you decide to go." She pulled out a small bag and placed everything inside before handing it to the teen. "And I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thank you Doctor. For everything." He gave her a bow and left. He headed down the street, stunned at how fast his life had changed in such a short time. He climbed into his midnight blue sports car and headed home.

He pulled into the driveway and got out. He pulled his hat off and ran his hand through his hair. The top and sides were shaggy with the back being the only long part that now reached down to his waist.

Kai walked to the door and entered the house. Haruka was immediately there, traces of worry in her eyes. "Kai, where the hell have you been? You know this enemy is after you!"

"I had some stuff I needed to do alone," he murmured, sliding past his father. _You need to seriously consider letting your parents know; they have a right to. But that decision is yours…_ Doctor Naosu's voice sounded in his mind.

"Kai! Oh my god we were so worried about you!" Michiru exclaimed as she walked into the room.

Kai coughed a little and inhaled through his slightly stuffed nose. "Do you have a cold?" Haruka asked.

"He never gets colds Haruka," Michiru dismissed. "He's the epitome of health."

Kai realized that this would be the best chance to tell his parents. "Not…" he began and fell silent at their looks. _You can do this Kai! They're your parents. They'll still love you no matter what_, the teen encouraged himself.

"Kai? Something wrong?" Haruka asked.

"I…I went to the hospital today," he whispered softly.

"The hospital? Why?" Michiru asked.

Kai pulled out a folded white piece of paper and held it out to Haruka. The blonde took it and slowly unfolded it. Her brow furrowed in disbelief and she looked sharply up at her son.

"What is it?" Michiru asked.

"Positive test results…" Haruka said. "For HIV."

"HI…" Michiru began. She looked sharply at Kai.

"I don't know how it happened," he whispered quietly. "I began to think something was wrong when I started to get a fever. It died down after a while but…it never completely went away." He looked at his parents, his lower lip trembling slightly. "I don't want to die from this…" he whispered softly, tears sliding down his face. "I don't want to die…"

Michiru embraced her son tightly as he began sobbing. Haruka wrapped her arms around her wife and son, praying to whatever gods or spirits there were that her son would be all right.

"We'll find a way to get through this Kai," Haruka whispered.

He nodded slowly. "Can…can we not tell the others…not yet?"

Michiru nodded. "Whenever you're ready to tell them," she agreed.

"What about your sister?" Haruka asked.

"I…I don't mind if she knows."

"Kira deserves to know too," Michiru advised quietly.

Kai closed his eyes and nodded. "We can talk more about it later," Haruka said. "Right now, let's just enjoy our time together." Kai hugged his parents again, finally feeling safe, if even for a moment.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kai lifted his hand to his mouth and tossed his head back as he dropped the several pills in his mouth. He then lifted a bottle of water and took a sip, swallowing the pills. He screwed the cap back on and set the bottle down on the ground beside him.

He opened the book he had picked up from the library and began looking through it. He gave a small cough and let out a slow breath. "You all right?" a voice asked.

Kai looked up as Michiru sat down on the lawn chair next to him. "Yeah."

"Don't forget the others are coming over today," she reminded him.

"What time?" he inquired.

Michiru glanced down at her watch. "Thirty minutes at most." Shouts and laughter made the two turn towards the house. "Or sooner…"

Kai chuckled and closed the book. He watched as the others came rushing over, Usagi leaping into the pool like a little kid followed closely by Seiya, Chibi-Usa, Minako, Yaten, Kori, Reno, and Kikan.

Haruka walked up, an amused grin on her face. "Company's here," she announced cheerfully.

"Noticed," Michiru said.

Rei and the others walked up. The Fire Senshi's hand was intertwined with Yuuichiro's. A tell tale bump could be seen beneath her red shirt. "So are we late?" Rei asked as she avoided being splashed.

"Early actually," Haruka said.

Kira sat down next to Kai and hugged him. "I've missed you," she said. "You've been gone from school for a week."

"Haven't been feeling too well," he answered.

"Heads up!" Seiya yelled. They looked up and saw a wave of water heading for them that Chibi-Usa and Usagi had caused through splashing.

The Senshi and Guardians out of the water dove to the side as the water crashed down on the pavement. "Watch it with the splashing!" Haruka ordered.

Kai looked down at his arm and noticed he had cut it on the pavement. "Damn it…" he growled.

Rei looked over. "It's just a scratch Kai," she said.

"We'll get it," Michiru hurriedly said, blocking Rei's path.

"Suiren, cleaning supplies now," Haruka ordered. The Wind and Sea Senshi nodded and ran to the pool house. She returned a moment later with a small bottle of bleach. Kai rose to his feet and wrapped his arm with his shirt. Suiren poured bleach on the blood after pulling on a pair of latex gloves. She blotted the blood up while the others looked on curiously.

"I'll be up at the house," Kai said softly. He walked away from his friends and family, his left arm holding his right.

"What's with him?" Yuuichiro asked.

Suiren finished cleaning up her brother's blood and walked away with the cleaning supplies and the bloody cloth. "I'll go check on Kai," Michiru whispered. She gave Haruka a kiss on the cheek and went up to the house. "Kai?" she called. She heard movement upstairs and headed for the stairs.

Kaijin retched into the toilet again, his eyes closed. He hung his head as he regained his breath, flushing the toilet as he did so. A cool cloth was placed on the back of his neck and he looked up at his mother.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not so hot honestly," he replied. "It feels like I've been getting worse, not better," he added.

"Just hang in there," she began.

"I'm tired of hanging in there!" Kai exploded, rising to his feet. "I've been doing it for a month!" He left the bathroom, Michiru following. "I'm sick of taking all these god damn medicines! Nothing I do is slowing the virus down!"

"Kai…" Michiru began.

"NO!" he snapped. "I'm tired of fighting this! I'm tired of constantly being sick! I'm tired of missing out on school and everything else! I'm tired of it all!"

"Kai if you don't keep fighting you'll…" Michiru tried again.

"I don't care if I die or not! I don't care if it turns into AIDS! I don't care anymore!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my god…" they heard a voice whisper. They turned and saw the others down in the living room below. Thunder crashed outside, signifying they had retreated inside from the rain.

Kai stared at them, shame on his face. Without a word he walked down the steps. Kira started to reach out for him but he brushed past her. He pulled on a light jacket and his shoes and went outside. They heard a car start and drive away.

"He has AIDS?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"HIV," Haruka answered. "He found out he had it a month ago."

"How did he get it?" Kira asked quietly.

"We don't know," Michiru answered. She walked down to Haruka and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Haruka placed an arm around Michiru's shoulders.

"What about a drug regimen?" Ami suggested.

"We're trying it but it isn't working," Haruka replied.

"He's getting worse," Michiru added. Everyone fell silent, each feeling bad for Kai and his family.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kai sat with his legs folded underneath him on the rooftop to a building in the city. Wind and rain blew around him as he silently sobbed. The rain suddenly stopped falling on him and he looked up.

Kira stood there, an umbrella covering both of them. Kai looked away, ashamed. Kira sat down next to him and wrapped her free arm around him. He sank into her embrace, his tears mixing with rain.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" he whispered.

"That doesn't matter to me," she returned. She held his face, a small smile on her own. "I just want to be with you."

Kai broke away from her and rose to his feet. "I can't," he said.

"Nani?" she asked in a hurt voice.

"You deserve someone better than me." It looked like he wanted to say more but he closed his mouth and shook his head. "Gomen…Kira…" he whispered. He turned and walked away, forcing himself to not turn around.

Kira stared after him, tears streaming down her face. She bowed her head and began crying. "I want you Kai…" she whispered through her sobs.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Naosu looked up as Kai walked into her office. "Tenno-san? What's wrong?" she asked, setting her pen down.

"I'm going off the meds," he said. "It's too much. I'd rather ride this out and see what happens."

"But…" Naosu began.

"No buts Doctor. I don't like how sick the medicine is making me. If I die…then I die," Kai said. "Thought you should know that I won't be coming around." He waved a goodbye and left.

Naosu watched him leave and leaned back in her chair. A figure stepped out of the shadows. "The Queen demands an update."

"He is resisting the medicine better than I thought."

"That is not good news," the figure said, pacing around the office.

"He is also going off of it," Naosu said. "He should still be weak enough to take, especially if you strike now."

"I shall inform the Queen immediately," the figure said and vanished.

"I should've known," Kai said, stepping out from the doorway. He glared at Naosu, fists clenched. "So are you a vampire then?"

Naosu smiled, turning into a young woman. "What clued you in?"

Kai gave her a small half smile. "The meds. They made me too sick for the dosage I was taking."

"How did you know?" she demanded.

"I did some reading," he replied. He changed into Arashi and leveled the naginata at her. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me!"

"I don't think so," a voice said from behind Arashi. Something slammed into the Guardian's head and he fell to the ground. He leg swept the figure behind him and lunged out of the door and crashed through a window.

He fell to the ground and landed heavily on his feet. He bit back a cry of pain as he felt something snap in his left leg. He tossed his head, throwing rainwater out of his eyes and he rose to his feet. He limped down the street, ignoring everyone around him.

"Arashi!" a voice yelled. He looked up as Taiki ran towards him. Several dozen figures landed around the Guardian. Taiki skidded to a halt as the figures vanished with Arashi. Several figures in black surrounded the Starlight.

"We can't let you tell the others," a vampire said.

_Oh crap…_ was Taiki's last thought before the vampires moved in.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kai grunted as he was shoved to his knees. "The boy Queen Kurai," Ja'aku announced with a smirk.

The Vampire Queen descended from her throne and lifted Kai's head. "You are the one," she said with a smile.

"One what?" he asked.

"The one chosen to be my mate."

"Ah…no thanks," he replied. "So I'll just be going now."

"You have no say in the matter boy," she laughed. She pulled him to his feet and caressed his face.

"So I guess my having a deadly disease doesn't bother you," he muttered.

"Who do you think gave it to you? Normally your Guardian powers would have easily destroyed it. That is why I sent Naosu to keep infecting you with the medicine," she whispered in his ear.

Kai's eyes hardened. "You damn little…" he began to snarl when she placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh…" she whispered. "The time has come for you to gain your true form." She walked behind him and gently tilted his head to the side. He tried to fight back but she was holding him too tightly. She slowly lowered her fangs into his neck and he winced in pain. A bright light surrounded him as she began to drain him. The glow began to fade as he fell limp in her arms.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"KAI!" Suiren cried, bolting upright in bed. Cold sweat clung to her skin as she slowed her rapid breathing.

Haruka and Michiru came crashing into their daughter's room. "What's wrong?" they demanded.

Suiren looked at her parents, fear in her eyes. "Something's happen to Kai. I…I felt it…" she stammered. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other with worried eyes.

* * *

I know, a bit of an angsty chapter and for that I apologize. Now review so you get an update and find out what happens to Kai. 

If you're confused at all, let me know and I'll try to clear it up in next chapter's A/N.


	3. I'd Die For You

All reading is non-refundable...

Yet another chapter! This story isn't that long so I don't think there are too many chapters left.

Moving onto the disclaimer...

All canon characters and Akira aren't mine, blah blah blah...

* * *

**Previously on Eternal Senshi IV...**

_"KAI!" Suiren cried, bolting upright in bed. Cold sweat clung to her skin as she slowed her rapid breathing._

_Haruka and Michiru came crashing into their daughter's room. "What's wrong?" they demanded._

_Suiren looked at her parents, fear in her eyes. "Something's happen to Kai. I…I felt it…" she stammered. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other with worried eyes._

* * *

Taiki weakly opened his eyes and was greeted by Hikari looking down at him. "Are you all right?" the half vampire asked worriedly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We don't know. You were found unconscious by the hospital," she replied.

Taiki sat up and rubbed his head. His brow furrowed as memories surfaced in his mind. He hung his head and sighed. "We have a big problem."

"What?" Hikari asked.

"Kai. He was taken."

Michiru stared at Taiki as he finished relating what he had seen. "He was taken?" Haruka demanded.

Taiki nodded. "I tried to reach him but it was too late."

They looked up as a doctor walked into the room. "I'm sorry, but Taiki-san needs to rest," the doctor said. The others nodded and rose to their feet. They began filing out, passing by the doctor.

Hikari brushed past the doctor and immediately stopped after taking two steps away. The half vampire turned and looked at the doctor with a cold, steady gaze. "Hikari, let's go," Haruka said.

Without warning the half vampire slammed the elderly doctor into the wall, baring her vampire fangs. "Hikari!" the others exclaimed.

"Where's the boy?" Hikari demanded.

"I…I don't…know what you're…talking about…" the doctor stammered.

"Did you really think I'd forget a scent like yours Naosu?" Hikari snarled.

Naosu stopped struggling and smiled at Hikari. The Senshi and Guardians stared in shock as the fake doctor's elderly appearance vanished. "You're too late in any case," Naosu smirked. "My Queen has what she wants."

"Where's my son?" Michiru demanded.

Naosu started laughing. "Your son is dead by now," she said. "As will you all be soon. You may as just as well give up. I won't tell you anything." Haruka held Michiru as they glared at the vampire.

Hikari pulled a knife out of her pocket and flipped out the blade. She suddenly slammed it into Naosu and twisted it violently. "You forget how good at persuasion I can be Naosu," she whispered, jerking the blade.

"Yamette Hikari," Usagi said. (Stop it)

Hikari turned to her friends. "I'm sorry, but this is my fight now." Before they could do anything she knocked the vampire out and leapt out of the window.

"Matte!" Haruka called after her but it was too late. Hikari was gone.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Hikari sighed and stared at the unconscious Naosu. Three days had passed since she had left the others and she still hadn't found anything out. She rubbed her eyes and took a drink of water.

"You've grown soft," Naosu said, glaring at the half vampire.

Hikari looked at the vampire. "I have?"

"Ketsuki would have torn off a limb by now," Naosu laughed.

"Maybe I'm biding my time," Hikari said.

"You've become soft. You lost your bloodlust. You're just Hikari now, barely worth being part vampire," Naosu returned. "Sometimes you have to dirty your hands to save people."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"Your precious Moon Princess believes that everyone can be saved. She's wrong. Some people will never change."

"I have changed," Hikari said.

"I wasn't talking about you," Naosu said. "Kurai will never change."

Hikari spun around and looked at the vampire. "Ku…Kurai? She's…she's back?" the half vampire asked.

Naosu slowly nodded. "She'll burn this world down and give it to darkness."

"Where is she?" Hikari demanded.

"I'll never tell," Naosu said. "And no amount of torture you inflict on me will get me to talk either."

"I may be able to change who I am, but not what," Hikari said softly. She looked at Naosu, a strange look in her eyes. She bent down and pulled the vampire to her feet. _Forgive me Haruka…Sky…Taiki…_ she thought. She bared her fangs and sank them into the vampire's neck. Blood memories flooded Hikari's mind.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Taiki sighed as he stared out the window of his apartment. Yaten walked in, rubbing a towel over his wet silver hair. He noticed his friend staring dejectedly out of the window and immediately knew what Taiki was thinking about, or more accurately, who. Akira looked up from the book he was reading and followed Yaten's gaze.

"He hasn't moved since he got home two days ago," Akira said softly. "He only moves to do mandatory things."

"Anyone in?" a voice called. The two turned and saw Seiya walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Yaten asked.

"What are you talking about? You guys called me," Seiya said.

"No we didn't," Akira said.

"They didn't. I did," a cold voice stated.

The Starlights and the Starlight Guardian turned to the balcony door and saw a figure in black come forward. The figure reached up and lowered the black hood to the cloak. The four were met with blood red eyes and the three Starlights reached for their henshin brooches.

"Enough," a new voice said. Hikari came out from behind the figure. We don't have much time," she informed them.

"Um, who's tall, dark, and dangerous?" Seiya asked.

"Koroshi," Hikari answered.

"Doesn't that mean killer?" Yaten asked.

"Got a problem with my name little man?" Koroshi demanded.

"Knock it off!" Hikari snapped. "We don't have time for this. The world's in danger. Koroshi's a friend of mine. We can trust him."

"Where've you been?" Taiki asked.

"Getting information out of Naosu," Hikari replied softly.

Taiki noticed red flecks in Hikari's eyes. "I see," he said softly.

"I did what I had to do," Hikari said. "Will you still trust me knowing what I truly am now?"

"We've known you've been a half vampire," Yaten said in confusion.

"She still has some needs vampires do," Seiya said softly. "Odango was able to purge it though…didn't she?"

"She did…but I can't change what I am," Hikari whispered.

"You awoke the thirst," Taiki realized.

"To get Naosu's blood memories." She looked at them. "And I know where they are," she said.

"You know where Kai is?" Akira asked.

She nodded. "Do you trust me though?"

"I've learned to trust in people over the years," Seiya said. "I'll go with you."

"So will I," Taiki said. "Some things are worth risking a life for. Friends are one of those reasons."

"Hey, I gotta keep an eye on my twin. Last time I let Taiki out of my sight she decides to become a guy and gender-bend," Akira jibed.

Yaten sighed. "Might as well make it unanimous then," he said with a shrug.

"We need to tell the others," Seiya said.

"Have them meet at the Hikawa Shrine," Hikari said. She turned to the vampire. "Koroshi, go with them. There's something I need to get."

"I'll go with you," Taiki said. Hikari turned to protest but saw the determined look in his eyes. She knew that he would come with her no matter what she said. She nodded in agreement.

"Um…just to know, does your friend drink blood?" Seiya asked nervously.

"I use serum," Koroshi returned. "Not all vampires are bloodthirsty killers…not anymore…now that we have hope," he said, looking at Hikari meaningfully. She shifted uncomfortably under the Starlights' gaze.

"Let's go," Hikari said to Taiki. The two left and Hikari led the way up to the roof. Once there Hikari looked at Taiki.

"What are we doing here?" Taiki asked.

"Where we're going…you'll see things…about me and what I've done in the past…" she trailed off and stared at the ground. "Things that…things that not even Sky and Haruka know."

Taiki closed the distance between then and pulled her close. "I don't care about your past. I care about you, now in this time. You're not the same person you were then." He brushed away a few loose strands of her dark hair and gently held her face. She looked up at him and he smiled warmly at her. "I love you Hikari. Nothing in this world or any other world can change that."

The half vampire remained silent. She instead held on tightly to Taiki, drawing strength from him. "I love you too," she whispered. She lifted her head from his chest, a single tear escaping from her dark eyes.

Taiki tenderly brushed it away. He bent down as Hikari leaned up. Their lips met in a soft kiss, the wind picking up slightly around them. After several moments they broke apart. "We should go," Taiki whispered.

Hikari nodded. "Hold on to me," she said.

Taiki smiled. "I thought I was." She giggled a little and closed her eyes, focusing her energy. The Starlight gripped Hikari's hand as they were suddenly teleported to the entrance of a dark cave.

"Ready?" Hikari asked.

"Shouldn't we transform first?" he asked.

She shook her head. "If what's in the cave views you as a threat, you'll be attacked," she said.

"What is in the cave?" Taiki asked.

"A sword," she said. "It can only be pulled out by someone who proves his or her worth," she explained.

"So it has mystical powers then?" he asked for clarification.

Hikari nodded. "But only someone who has been touched by a vampire can pull the blade free."

"Meaning you," he said.

"Or any other vampire," she added.

"So…what'll attack us if we transform?" he asked.

"I don't know. But every vampire and Senshi who have gone into this cave have never come out," she said.

"So let's make sure we do," he said. Hikari nodded and the pair made their way inside the cave. Hikari looked around the walls as they treaded deeper and deeper inside. She was growing more and more nervous as they progressed further, wondering why they hadn't encountered anything but glad they hadn't.

After three hours of walking through the dark cave, they finally made it to a large cavern. A hole was in the ceiling and light beamed into the room. Hundreds of bones littered the floor. Some of the skeletons still had skin and the faces were twisted from some unknown horror that only the deceased saw.

In the middle of the room was a raised dais. A carved stone sat on the dais and a silver bladed _jian_ (Tai Chi sword) rested in the stone. The duo studied the room carefully, looking for markings or anything that would give them some clue.

"So…what now?" Taiki asked quietly, his voice echoing.

"Wait here. I'll get the sword," she said. She slowly and carefully made her way into the cavern, her heightened senses on full alert for any attack. She stepped over a set of symbols carved into the stone floor and they began to glow.

"Hikari!" Taiki cried.

She whirled around as a barrier shot up, separating her from Taiki. She reached out and touched it, wincing as a shock raced through her nervous system. "Don't touch it," she said.

Taiki's eyes narrowed. "Behind you," he hissed.

She turned and saw a figure in a black cloak walking towards her. The figure stopped several feet away and watched her. "Dare?" Hikari demanded.

The figure reached up and lowered the hood. Taiki and Hikari's eyes widened in disbelief. "No way…" the Starlight whispered.

"It's…me…" Hikari whispered.

"No. I am the real you. Ketsuki," the other said, opening her eyes. They were blazing red and full of malevolence.

Hikari shook her head. "That's not me. I was never you. Not really."

"You can't change what you are," Ketsuki said.

"I know, but I've changed who I am," Hikari returned as the two began to circle.

"You can never change who you are," a new voice said. Hikari looked over as two figures came into view.

"Uranus? Neptune?" Taiki asked in confusion.

"You think you're worthy of removing the Ken no Kyuusai?" Uranus laughed. (Sword of Salvation) "You're nothing but a killer."

"You'll always be a killer," Neptune added. "Remember? You bit into our flesh and killed us," she said, tilting her neck so Hikari could see the bite mark. Uranus did the same and blood oozed out of the wounds.

"I wasn't myself," Hikari said.

"Oh yes you were," a new voice spoke up.

Hikari watched as a fourth person appeared. "K…Kaze…" she stammered.

"Remember? You made me think that the Senshi were my enemies and I nearly destroyed them. You are evil to the core. And now, like every vampire before you, you shall face justice," Kaze sneered.

Hikari didn't realize she was backing away until she hit the cavern wall. "I'm trying to make up for what I did," she told them. "I'm trying…"

Skeletal arms shot out and grabbed Hikari. "Trying is not good enough," Ketsuki laughed. "Give in to your dark side. You can hear it calling for you, can't you?" Ketsuki closed her eyes and smiled. "I can feel your resolve weaken. Give in!"

Hikari began breathing rapidly as she felt her darker side stir within her. She screwed her eyes shut, her body shaking. "No…stop it…stop it…" she begged.

"GIVE IN!" Ketsuki bellowed as she laughed maniacally. "You cannot change what you are! You are nothing as a powerless half-breed!"

Taiki cursed at the barrier as it shocked him. He watched as Hikari struggled with her dark half. "Fight it Hikari! You're stronger than her! You can beat her!" He blinked when the barrier suddenly dropped. He didn't have a chance to do anything due to Uranus grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall.

"You'll die too traitor," Uranus sneered.

Taiki struggled to remove Uranus' hand. "I'm…not…a…traitor!" Taiki choked out, glaring at the image of the Wind Senshi.

"Oh? Then why did you flee your home planet when Galaxia invaded? A true warrior would have stayed," Neptune laughed.

"I admit I've made mistakes, but I'm willing to do whatever I have to so as to make up for them!" Taiki snapped, his vision beginning to fade.

"This will make up for them," Kaze said. He pulled his sword free and pointed it at the Starlight.

Hikari heard Taiki speaking and turned her head. She saw Kaze advancing towards Taiki. "No…" Hikari whispered.

"You can't even save the one you love. How…pathetic," Ketsuki scoffed.

"That's IT!" Hikari bellowed. She broke free from the skeleton and pulled out her henshin pen. "Akari Crystal Power! Make UP!" Ketsuki screamed at the blinding light. Akari shot past the evil vampire and tackled Taiki to the ground just as Kaze swung the blade. The attack hit the Light Senshi directly and she screamed in pain.

"Hikari!" Taiki cried. He cradled her head in his lap as blood pooled around her. "Doushite?" he whispered. "Why did you jump in front of me?"

"Because…I'd…die for…you…" Akari whispered painfully.

Taiki stared at her, amazed at her selflessness. He blinked away his tears and pulled off his shirt. He tore it into strips and bandaged Akari's wound as best he could. He looked up as the four shades stood in front of him. He rose to his feet and stood protectively in front of Akari.

"Stand aside Starlight. She's the one we want, not you," Uranus said.

"You'll have to go through me first," he said.

"Taiki…no…" Akari whispered.

"I have to do this Hikari," he said.

"Doushite?" she asked.

"Because…" he said, a smile forming on his face. "I'd die for you…a thousand times over if need be."

"For her? Are you daft?" Ketsuki laughed.

"No. I love her. I don't care what's she's been in the past and neither do our friends or family. She's proven who she really is. What she is doesn't matter," Taiki said. He spread his arms out. "So if you're going to kill her start with me."

Tears streamed from Akari's eyes. The images faded away, leaving Taiki and Akari stunned. The Starlight turned and helped her up. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. But let's get what we came for and get back to the others," Taiki said, looking around the cavern to make sure they were gone.

Akari limped to the dais and walked up the dozen steps. She carefully reached out and gripped the hilt of the weapon in her right hand. She released a slow breath and began to pull.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn! The plot is thickening. Unfortunately, I don't have anything for plot pudding. Next story I should have plot pudding! Until then, be kind to me and review. I like reviews. They make me happy:) 


	4. Eternal Starlights!

Because everyone loves plot pudding...

For those of you who have still stayed with this story since Eternal Senshi I...ARIGATOU! You guys all rock and I love you all...well...not romantic love mind you...oh geez I'm rambling and it's only the end of week one in college...though right now I'm at home which is why this took a while to get up...

Getting right to it today. All original Sailor Moon stuff obviously isn't mine. If it was, I'd be making money and I'm not. So don't sue me. It's not like I have anything. And if you see Akira, he belongs to RunningStorm.

* * *

**Previously...**

_Akari limped to the dais and walked up the dozen steps. She carefully reached out and gripped the hilt of the weapon in her right hand. She released a slow breath and began to pull._

* * *

Sky eyed Koroshi warily before looking at his watch. "It's been nearly five hours," he said. 

"Something had to have happened to them," Makoto agreed.

"So what do we do?" Minako asked.

"I'd say go without them, but we have no idea where to," Seiya said.

"I know where the vampires are hiding," Koroshi said from his position of leaning against a tree.

"How can we trust you?" Haruka asked.

"You can't," he replied.

"We don't have a choice minna. Let's go," Usagi ordered. "Moon Eternal! Make UP!"

"Mercury Eternal!"

"Mars Eternal!"

"Jupiter Eternal!"

"Venus Eternal!"

"Make UP!"

"Uranus Eternal! Make UP!"

"Neptune Eternal! Make UP!"

"Pluto Eternal! Make UP!"

"Saturn Eternal! Make UP!"

"Fighter Eternal! Make UP!"

"Healer Star Power! Make UP!"

"Star Nova Crystal Power! Make UP!" Akira cried, thrusting a henshin pen into the air. A gray crystal rested on the top with a symbol similar to the zodiac Capricorn on it. It glowed with power as he transformed.

"Uranus Guardian Power! Make UP!" Sky yelled, holding a sky blue henshin pen up with a similar colored crystal in the air, the symbol of Uranus on the crystal.

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Tempest Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Crisis Power! Make UP!"

"Phoenix Sun Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Pluto Guardian Power! Make UP!" Reno shouted, holding a dark purple henshin pen to the sky, a purple crystal on the top with the symbol of Pluto on it.

They came together and formed a circle, Koroshi, the Guardians, and the Starlights in the middle. The vampire told them where to go and the Senshi focused their minds on that location. They began to glow with power and soon vanished as they teleported away.

They opened their eyes and saw a large castle before them, dark and foreboding. Koroshi watched with amused eyes as the Senshi and Guardians gripped the weapons they had. With a silent chuckle he walked to the doors and heaved them open.

"Word of advice Senshi. If it moves, kill it," he said in a gruff voice. "The vampires in here are loyal only to the Queen and will kill you first chance they get. Don't give them that chance."

"Got it," Kaze said.

The warriors walked in, their senses in overdrive as they kept a wary eye out for any enemy. After several minutes of walking they came into a large room, a figure sitting on a throne at the far end. On the floor were scores of vampires, each with weapons in their hands.

The doors slammed shut behind the Senshi and Guardians. They whirled around as a dozen vampires blocked them from the door. They formed a loose circle back to back, eyeing the vampires warily.

"Welcome Sailor Senshi," the figure on the throne said. "I am pleased you could join us," the Queen laughed.

"Where's our son?" Uranus demanded, pointing her Space Sword at her.

Kurai gestured to her right and the warriors of love and justice turned. Nailed and chained to the wall was Kai. He was stripped to his waist, blood and gashes covering a majority of his body. His long blonde hair hung loose and his blue jeans were in tatters.

"You should be proud," Kurai said. "He successfully resisted the change. Of course, I couldn't let him run around free so I had some…fun…with him," she said with a wicked grin.

Uranus' eyes grew cold and hard. "You'll pay for that," she snarled.

"I don't think so. You're short three warriors," Kurai smirked.

"What did you do with Taiki and Hikari?" Akira demanded.

"Well, we killed the traitor. As for the Starlight…" Kurai trailed off. She snapped her fingers and a chained figure was pulled in, their face bruised and battered.

"Taiki!" the Senshi exclaimed.

Koroshi glared at the Vampire Queen. "You killed Hikari-san?" he demanded.

"She was a traitor as are you," Kurai sneered.

"Liar! You're the traitor!" he bellowed. With a roar of rage he charged in, taking the army of evil vampires on alone. The Senshi and Guardians watched as he fell under sheer numbers.

Kurai shook her head. She sighed and looked at the Senshi and Guardians. "You have choice. You either join me, or you die like the dogs you are."

"We'll never join you!" Phoenix snapped. The Phoenix blade appeared in her hand and she gripped it tightly.

"None of us will," Neptune agreed. The others nodded in consent.

"Then you shall die," Kurai grinned. "Even if you were able to combine your powers you could not defeat us all."

"Shomei Beam!" a voice shouted. A dozen or so vampires were instantly killed as a bright beam of light shot out from nowhere.

Kurai's eyes widened. "Masaka!"

Akari stepped out of the mass of vampires, tossing the black cloak to the side. "Give up Kurai. You can't win," she said.

"How are you alive? I sent my best assassins to kill you!" the Queen bellowed.

"I had some help," Akari returned.

"From who?" Kurai demanded.

A figure stepped up beside Akari and tossed back the hood of the cloak. He had short-slicked back black hair, dark eyes, and a handsome face. Kaze's eyes widened. "D…Dracul!" he exclaimed.

"Nani?" the others asked.

Dracul smiled, tossing his black cape clear of his arms. He pulled out a sword and began walking through the vampires, all of whom backed away. "You shall pay for your crimes Kurai."

"I'm not the traitor," she snarled.

"We were once protectors of the Silver Millennium! We watched from the shadows and kept the kingdoms safe from the Legion! We have no less or greater importance than the Sailor Senshi and Guardians!" Dracul snapped. "Because of our service to the Moon Queen, we were blessed to walk in the light! We never had to rely on killing others just to slake our thirst! You've corrupted us by wanting more!"

"Shut up!" Kurai bellowed.

"You can't silence the truth Kurai," Akari said, helping Taiki to his feet. "We are not the traitors. You are."

"Kill them all!" Kurai ordered.

"I don't think she cares," Jidai muttered.

"Senshi up Taiki," Fighter ordered.

Taiki nodded. "Maker Star Power! Make UP!"

The vampires charged in, many pulling out swords, clubs, knives, and various other weapons. The Senshi and Guardians let out a cry and charged the vampires. "Phoenix Inferno!" the Sun Senshi yelled. Several vampires were vaporized but more filled in. Jidai was suddenly by her side, fending off a vampire that had snuck past her.

"Submarine Violin Tide!"

"Space Turbulence!" The two attacks merged and slammed into a dozen vampires, killing them. The two Outer Senshi ran to where their son hung from the wall. Uranus reached out and pressed her fingers to his neck as Neptune fended off the vampires. The Wind Senshi bowed her head, tears threatening to fall.

"Uranus?" Neptune asked.

"He's…he's dead…" Uranus whispered.

"He can't be!" Phoenix cried, having made her way over to them. She looked at the lifeless body of her friend and fell to her knees.

"Get up," Uranus snapped.

Phoenix looked up at her. "He's dead! Don't you care?"

"Of course I care! He was my son!" Uranus bellowed and raised her sword. She spun around, the blade glowing white with energy. "Space Sword Gale!" she screamed. A powerful wave of energy leapt out of the sword and slammed into the vampire army, vaporizing many of them.

"Submarine Violin Tsunami!" Neptune cried.

Phoenix watched them fight and realized that they were grieving in their own way. She gripped the sword tightly and rose to her feet, determination in her eyes. "This is for you Kaijin," she whispered. Power invaded her system as she changed into her Eternal form. She raised the sword and brought it crashing down as she screamed, "Phoenix Inferno Cyclone!" A tornado of fire swept through the vampires, killing those the attack touched.

Akari blocked several attacks from the vampires. Sweat beaded her forehead. She grunted as she hit the ground from an unseen leg sweep. She looked up right as a vampire slammed his sword through her. She let out a muffled cry of pain.

Dracul turned and saw his daughter lying impaled on the ground. "Hikari!" he shouted. He decapitated several vampires and tried to hurry to her side but the vampires kept swarming around him.

Maker had seen Akari go down and she rushed to the half vampire's side. "Star Gentle Uterus!" Several vampires were killed and she knelt down. "Hang on," Maker said, hesitant to pull the sword out.

"Gomen…Maker…" Akari whispered. She winced in pain.

"No! You are not leaving me!" Maker shouted, tears streaming from her eyes. "Onegai…" she added softly. Akari's head fell to the side limply. Maker's body shook with her sobs. "IIE!" she screamed, throwing her head back to the ceiling. Memories of Taiki spending time with Hikari surfaced in Maker's mind…

_Taiki watched the stage with fake interest, clearly not wanting to be in the theater. Hikari looked over and saw the bored expression on his face. "Give it a chance," she ordered him._

_"It's boring. I'm sorry, but I'm not a fan of opera," he muttered._

_Hikari shook her head. "I've spent centuries trying to find actors who could play this as well as the originals."_

_"Keep searching," Taiki muttered quietly but Hikari heard. She smacked him upside the head, but a smile was on her face…_

_Hikari looked up from the book she was reading and smiled as Taiki walked in. He looked over and noticed the book she had in her lap. "Find anything good?"_

_Hikari smiled and closed the book. "Your poems," she said, rising to her feet and walking over to him. "They were amazing."_

_"You don't need to lie," Taiki muttered modestly._

_She smiled and slipped her arms around his waist. "I'm not lying. I've been around for a while Taiki. I know good poems when I read them."_

_The Starlight smiled and kissed Hikari softly. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked her with a smile._

_She gave him a small smile. "You gave me a chance," she whispered, resting her head on his chest…_

_Akari shot past the evil vampire and tackled Taiki to the ground just as Kaze swung the blade. The attack hit the Light Senshi directly and she screamed in pain._

_"Hikari!" Taiki cried. He cradled her head in his lap as blood pooled around her. "Doushite?" he whispered. "Why did you jump in front of me?"_

_"Because…I'd…die for…you…" Akari whispered painfully._

_Taiki stared at her, amazed at her selflessness. He blinked away his tears and pulled off his shirt. He tore it into strips and bandaged Akari's wound as best he could. He looked up as the four shades stood in front of him. He rose to his feet and stood protectively in front of Akari._

_"Stand aside Starlight. She's the one we want, not you," Uranus said._

_"You'll have to go through me first," he said._

_"Taiki…no…" Akari whispered._

_"I have to do this Hikari," he said._

_"Doushite?" she asked._

_"Because…" he said, a smile forming on his face. "I'd die for you…a thousand times over if need be."_

_"For her? Are you daft?" Ketsuki laughed._

_"No. I love her. I don't care what's she's been in the past and neither do our friends or family. She's proven who she really is. What she is doesn't matter," Taiki said. He spread his arms out. "So if you're going to kill her start with me…"_

Maker let her tears fall, not wanting to believe that Akari was gone. "I love you Hikari…I love you…" she whispered.

"Die!" a vampire screamed, charging in.

Maker looked up, her eyes hard and full of rage and sorrow. She glowed white with power. "Star Gentle Uterus Fusion!" she bellowed as her Eternal Senshi self awakened. The vampire was thrown back several hundred feet and nearly hit Kurai as he flew past. Kurai stared at the Starlight, worry beginning to rise in her. Her eyes fell on Eternal Sailor Moon as the Moon Senshi cleared out a dozen vampires. A cold smile graced the vampire's face and she descended into the fight.

"Venus! Behind you!" Healer cried. Venus cried out in pain as a vampire slammed his dagger into her shoulder. Power flooded Healer's body as her Eternal form awoke. "Star Sensitive Firestorm!" she cried, the attack killing the vampires around Venus. The Starlight ran to the Senshi of Love and caught her. "Hang on," Healer whispered, supporting Venus.

"Sailor Moon!" Fighter cried, making the others turn.

Kurai was holding the Moon Princess in a firm grip. "All of you shall die now!" she laughed.

"Don't do it!" Dracul shouted. "You don't know what will happen!"

"You cannot stop me!" Kurai shrieked maniacally. With that, she sank her fangs into Sailor Moon's neck.

"MOM!" Chibi Moon cried.

"Princess!" the others screamed. They stared in horror as Moon fell limp in Kurai's arms.

Uranus fell to her knees. "We…we failed…" she whispered.

"As long as we're alive there's hope," Phoenix returned. "Now get up!" she ordered, throwing Uranus' words back in her face.

"Look!" Neo Mercury cried, pointing at Moon. The Moon Princess was rising to her feet, the white wings on her fuku turning black.

"What's happening?" Neo Pluto asked.

"She's becoming a vampire," Dracul said. "Evil and corrupt."

"No…" Chibi Moon whispered.

"How do we save her?" Fighter demanded.

"There is no saving her," Kurai laughed. "She's dead and gone!"

Moon opened her eyes. The Senshi and Guardians were shocked to see that they burned red. "Fight this Mom!" Chibi Moon begged.

"Prepare to die," Moon said softly.

"She's no memory of you," Dracul said. He shook his head in defeat. "We are finished," he whispered.

"I won't give up!" Uranus snapped.

"Nor will I," Neptune said.

Tempest and the other teenagers nodded. The Inner Senshi along with Pluto and Saturn nodded in agreement. "Sailor Moon wouldn't give up," Fighter said.

"Neither will we," Healer added, Maker nodding in agreement with her twin.

A pair of sea blue eyes opened as power flooded their body. The irises lost their color as the eyes became pure white. With a scream the figure broke free from where he hung and crashed to his knees to the floor. Long dirty blonde hair blew in the wind that blew in from nowhere.

The Senshi, Guardians, and vampires turned as the figure rose to his feet. White wings stretched out from his back. The wounds that littered his body faded away as tattoos appeared on his skin and began glowing white.

"Shinsei?" Uranus asked softly.

The glow around the figure faded away. He looked around, confusion on his face. "Okay…how'd I get here?" he asked.

* * *

Sad news, but only one chapter remains before part V goes up. As I said at the beginning, this is really only a filler/segue into part V...don't kill me! Just be nice and review. I like reviews. They make me happy and nice to the characters. 


	5. Wave of Crystal Tokyo!

Tastes great, less filling...

Even though this is a filler story. I won't talk much so you guys can read this final chapter.

Not mine...at least the canon characters aren't along with Akira. Everything else though is mine! Mine do ya understand? Go away get lost...well don't do that...go read...curse my rambling mind...

!WARNING! There is a character death in this chapter! So um...don't kill me please...I kinda have this deadly allergy to dying...

* * *

**Last time on Eternal Senshi IV...**

_A pair of sea blue eyes opened as power flooded their body. The irises lost their color as the eyes became pure white. With a scream the figure broke free from where he hung and crashed to his knees to the floor. Long dirty blonde hair blew in the wind that blew in from nowhere._

_The Senshi, Guardians, and vampires turned as the figure rose to his feet. White wings stretched out from his back. The wounds that littered his body faded away as tattoos appeared on his skin and began glowing white._

_"Shinsei?" Uranus asked softly._

_The glow around the figure faded away. He looked around, confusion on his face. "Okay…how'd I get here?" he asked._

* * *

"Kaijin?" Phoenix whispered, hope in her voice. 

He turned. "Phoenix?" He turned and saw the wings on his back. A smile formed on his face. "Well those are new," he muttered. He was suddenly engulfed in a hug from his parents and sister. "Still need air!" he cried. They released him and he let out a slow breath.

"How is this possible?" Kurai demanded.

"Didn't you know? I'm the Legendary Guardian," Kai grinned. He looked around and saw Akari impaled on the sword. He walked over to her, his tattered jeans becoming baggy white pants and black boots covering his feet. Silver greaves were on the front of his boots, tribal designs etched into the metal.

He knelt down next to Akari. "She is dead Angel," Dracul said softly, tears in his eyes. "She's dead…"

Kai pulled the sword free and hurled it away. He pulled out a dagger from his belt and made a small cut on his wrist. He wiped off some blood onto his right fingers and pressed it against Akari's wound. Kai wiped the blood off and looked up at Maker.

The Starlight knelt down, a frown on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Saving the woman you love," he answered. "You do love her, don't you?"

Maker nodded. "I do," she said softly.

"Give me your hand," he instructed. Maker held out her arm and Kai pulled the glove off. He made a small cut on her arm and pressed it against Akari's mouth. After several moments Kai pulled Maker's arm away and pressed his fingers against the wound. It glowed white and was healed. Maker pulled the glove back on.

"Oh my god!" Venus exclaimed as Akari began to glow white.

Akari opened her eyes and looked around. "What happened?" she asked. She looked at Kai and her eyes widened. "K…Kai?"

The Angel Guardian rose to his feet. He watched as Maker helped Akari up. "We're still in the middle of a battle," Kai said, turning to Dark Eternal Sailor Moon.

"How do we save her?" Fighter asked.

"I don't need saving," Moon snapped. "Dark Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"

Kai rushed forward and took the full brunt of the attack. He skidded back several feet. "Fight it Princess! I know you're still in there! I can sense it!"

"Kill them all!" Kurai screamed. "NOW!"

Kai summoned his naginata and slid his feet into a fighting stance. "Guess we do this the hard way," he said.

"Chibi Moon, you and I will take Sailor Moon," Fighter said. Chibi Moon nodded in agreement.

"So that just leaves an army for us," Healer muttered.

"Leave them to us," Dracul said.

"I know you two have their strengths and whatnot, but two vampires can't defeat an army of them," Mars said.

Akari held her hand up to the ceiling and a sword appeared in a flash of lightening. "The Ken no Kyuusai…" Kai whispered reverently.

"The what?" Neptune asked.

"The Sword of Salvation," Akira said. "Our chances just improved dramatically."

Kai gripped his naginata and stared at the army of vampires. He scanned their ranks until his eyes fell on Kurai. He leapt high into the air and slammed down in front of her, rage in his eyes. "You're mine Vampire Queen," he snarled.

"I shall enjoy killing you!" she returned, a black sword appearing in her hand. She rushed in. Kai let out a battle cry and rushed in as well. He parried her attack and brought the naginata back around, cutting the Vampire Queen across the face. She snarled in pain and backhanded him.

Fighter leapt over Sailor Moon and looked at her. "Stop this Sailor Moon! We're your family!" she pleaded.

"Onegai Mom!" Chibi Moon added.

Moon glared at them, baring her vampire fangs. "I'll kill you all!"

Akari knocked a vampire away and looked at Moon, Chibi Moon, and Fighter. "They can't reach her!" she realized.

"Only the Ken no Kyuusai can," Dracul said, dusting a vampire. "You haven't much time before the change in Sailor Moon is permanent." Akari nodded and charged forward, ducking and weaving past the vampires.

Fighter was slammed into the wall and crumpled to the ground. "Fighter!" Chibi Moon cried, rushing to her side.

Fighter painfully sat up, blood trickling down from her split lip. "We're losing her," she murmured. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Yameru!" she shrieked.

Everyone turned as Akari rammed the sword through Moon's heart. Moon screamed in pain and fell to her knees, the blade glowing white. She was engulfed in a column of pure white light that blinded everyone in the room.

Kai hurled Kurai away and turned to what was going on. He watched as the light faded away. Usagi was lying on the ground, her eyes closed and her chest still. "Oh no…" he whispered, realizing that while the Salvation Blade had healed her, she had been too far gone for the blade to restore to life.

"Usagi!" Fighter screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"It is over," Kurai smirked. "Her blood has been spilled and will allow the Gates of Hell to open. It is too late for you to do anything but suffer!"

Akari hurled the sword at Kurai. The Vampire Queen flew back through the wall, bursting into flame as she plummeted to the ground. The walls and ceiling vanished and the Senshi and Guardians could see a large black vortex opening several feet below the story they were on.

"We…we failed…" Uranus whispered.

"It's the end…" Maker agreed.

Kai stared at the enlarging vortex as demons and monsters began to climb out. _I can't let this happen…but what can I do?_ Kai thought.

"_Believe…_" a voice whispered. "_You can save everyone…you are the leader of the Guardians in this system. You have the power I had…save them…please…"_

"Princess?" Kai asked. He looked back at the others and saw the defeated looks on their faces. He turned back to the vortex and knew what he had to do.

"Kai! What are you doing?" Phoenix demanded as he began walking towards the black void.

The Guardian stopped and turned to the others. "What I swore to always do," he shouted over the roar of the portal.

"No! You can't!" Neptune cried, realizing what Kai was planning to do.

"I don't want to," he said. "But I have to. I'm sorry."

"Don't!" Phoenix pleaded. "I love you!"

He gave her a warm smile. "I know. That's why I have to do this."

"There has to be another way!" Uranus shouted.

"There isn't and we all know it. Maybe Sailor Moon could have stopped it with her power. But she was too far gone for the Ken no Kyuusai to work properly. This has to be done," he said.

"But why you?" Tempest asked.

Kai stretched out his wings. "Because the power I have now is nearly identical to Sailor Moon's."

"Nearly?" Mercury asked.

"I love you all," he said, raising a shield that separated him from the others. He gave them a small, sad smile, a tear running down his face before turning and running towards the edge of the building. He reached the edge and leapt high into the air. "Uranus Neptune Guardian Crystal Power!" he yelled as he moved into a swan dive, disappearing from their sight. The next sound the Senshi and Guardians heard was a scream.

Uranus fell to her knees, her head bowed. The others watched as a band of white light formed. It swept outward, engulfing everything in its path. As it passed over the Senshi, Guardians, and vampires, they could all feel warmth and hope fill their bodies and souls. They all turned and watched as it swept towards Tokyo.

"What…what was that?" Neo Pluto asked.

"The wave for Crystal Tokyo," Pluto whispered. "It's come to pass…"

"But without Sailor Moon…what good is it?" Mars asked.

"Mom!" Chibi Moon cried in shock. They turned and saw Sailor Moon rising to her feet, her Senshi fuku changing into the dress of Neo Queen Serenity.

"What happened?" Serenity asked as the Senshi and Guardians knelt down.

"The Legendary Guardian…he sacrificed himself to save you…" Dracul realized, kneeling down as well.

"Kai's dead?" Serenity asked in shock.

"He gave his life for yours…as he vowed to do…Neo Queen Serenity," Neptune said softly, holding back her tears as best she could.

Serenity fell silent. "I didn't want anyone to lose their life…" she whispered.

"Death happens Neo Queen Serenity," Uranus said a little harshly. "Without it there can be no life."

"Uranus!" several of the Senshi cried in shock.

"It's all right," Serenity said. "We'll find a way to bring Kai back. I promise."

"How do you know he can even come back?" Uranus demanded. "You make too many assumptions about saving people! When are you going to learn that not everyone can be saved or wants to be saved?"

Everyone stared at Uranus after her outburst. The Wind Senshi had risen to her feet during her tirade and was glaring at Serenity. "Uranus!" Neptune exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing.

Uranus bowed her head, trying to stay calm. "I'm leaving," she whispered. She turned and walked away, a cold wind kicking up behind her as she vanished from sight. Fighter rested a hand on Serenity's shoulder as tears slid down the blonde's face.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Ja'aku grinned as he watched Uranus walk away. "The plan is working perfectly," he chuckled. He looked down at where Kurai had died. "And I lied to you Kurai. The King of Hell has yet to be truly discovered." His eyes flared red and he shifted his gaze back to Uranus. "Come ever closer to me my love…" he whispered, a cold, lustful grin on his face.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Uh oh...this can't be good... 

Review to receive the (temporary) final part of the series faster! And please don't kill me until you read part V of this series...well...how about we just forget killing the author for what she's been doing to these characters, ne?


End file.
